


A Tragedy

by ChooChooHeichou



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, And then this happened, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, CCG - Freeform, Dark Thoughts, Fluff and Angst, Ghouls, Hide forgives Kaneki, Hide is literally the sun, Hide lives, Hide wants to help, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Kaneki Ken Is Alive, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Memories, Mild Gore, POV Alternating, Poor Kaneki, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Sorry Not Sorry, Yaoi, but his hair eventually turns black again, hidekane, i guess, i was bored, not really canon, though it still kinda follows the storyline until a certain point, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooChooHeichou/pseuds/ChooChooHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aogiri is overwhelmed by the CCG and those few who were not killed are taken into custody. While working on some case files, Hide, Kaneki's best friend, discovers that Kaneki was one of the ghouls who were captured and is now being held there, at the 20th Ward CCG headquarters; but when Hide finally gets to see his friend again, he's different somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, first fanfiction! Also, it's HideKane (If you couldn't tell). Anyway, I hope at least some of you find this fic enjoyable, I try to do my best when I'm writing. Just a warning: I just briefly skimmed over this chapter, so if there are any errors, I apologize. Alright, now that we've got that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!

                “Hide.”

                “Kaneki.”

                “Hide.”

                “Kaneki.”

                This pattern of names repeated as I nestled deeper into Hide’s chest, needing the warmth. I glanced up at my black bangs, remembering my time with Aogiri, before we were all either captured or killed.

                I stared blankly at my bare feet, in the loose clothing that all the prisoner ghouls wear. Silence filled the room with its heavy presence. I cracked my fingers; a habit that had developed after being tortured by Yamori, or Jason as the CCG called him. I reflected on my coming here; I didn’t resist like most of the others. To be honest, I remember feeling a strange sense of relief when we were overpowered and taken into custody. I didn’t know why. Even as I sat there, imprisoned in CCG headquarters, I was unsure as to why I felt the way I did. Maybe it was because I didn’t have to worry about anything anymore. No more struggling, no more fighting for a lost cause, no more confusion or grief; nothing.

                _But what about protecting everyone? Everything you threw away, all the lives you took… All the risks and hard work?_

                That nagging voice in the back of my head made itself known again; but, I had to admit, it had a point. What _was_ all that work for? All those sacrifices? I searched my brain for an answer, but came up with nothing. I didn’t know anymore. I couldn’t bring myself to _care_ anymore. I was too tired, too worn out and scarred from what had happened; from what I’d been doing. Just then, another question arose in my mind: what if they decided to kill me? Again, I mentally shrugged.

                _So what?_ I thought. I couldn’t do anything about it anyway.

                I almost laughed out loud. _How morbid…_

 

                I sat there in my small cubicle, scrolling through previous reports on the “Eyepatch Ghoul”. There wasn’t much information on him. People said that was because all the investigators that go up against him never live to file their report.

                My eyes narrowed; a certain black-haired teen entering my thoughts.

                _Kaneki._

“Where are you?” I murmured, “Rabbits die of loneliness, remember?”

                “Nagachika? Is something wrong?”

                I blinked. It was Takizawa. He held a large stack of papers in his hands.

                I smiled. “Oh, Takizawa-san. How are you? Sorry, I kind of spaced out there,” I rubbed the back of my neck, chuckling.

                The investigator offered a small smile in return, nodding. “Good, thanks. I have some case files for you to review here,” he set down the stack on my desk. I looked at it, a wave of fatigue washing over me.

                “Right.”

                Ever since I’d been promoted by Marude, all I ever did was paperwork and case files. I’m not going to lie; it was a little disappointing, especially after all the research I did.

I sighed, looking down at the first report. It was a small fry; there had been multiple sightings in several wards. He’d been running from investigators for a while, then went into hiding about two months ago. There was suspicion that he was one of the few remaining Aogiri members, but after analyzing his activity over the last few months, the CCG was able to determine that this ghoul had no relation to Aogiri. They were finally able to catch the guy after he’d killed a young girl in the nineteenth ward.

                I flipped through the other reports. Nothing special; it was very rare for me to get anything higher than A-ranked ghoul; and even that itself was very unlikely.

                I thought about maybe going to the nearby coffee shop. I needed a break. Their coffee wasn’t as good as Anteiku’s; the girls weren’t nearly as cute, either, but it was okay.

                I neared the bottom of the pile when a head of snow-white hair caught my eye. I pulled the paper out of the stack, taking a closer look.

                _Case Name: “Eyepatch”_

_Status: Alive – Captured_

_Location: 20 th Ward CCG Headquarters_

“Kaneki…?” I whispered, shocked. He was here. _Alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the beginning! It was short, I know. I'll try and post longer chapters in the future. I tried to leave it on a cliffhanger.. As I said at the start of this chapter, I apologize for any errors I may have missed. I'm not exactly sure on how often I will be updating this, as I am just finishing up the school year. But hopefully with summer coming I'll be able to update more frequently!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave me some feedback in the comments! I'd love to hear what you have to say!  
> \- Choo


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide is determined to see his best friend now that he knows he's alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the kudos and encouragement! I'm very glad that you guys are liking my story so far and I hope that I will be able to live up to your expectations. Also, I made this chapter longer, so, yay!

I examined the mugshot on the page. The sight made my heart ache.

                _His eyes…_ Kaneki’s usually vibrant, gray eyes were now devoid of any emotion at all.

                I clenched the paper in my hand, racing off in search of Amon or Akira. I _needed_ to see him.

                I burst into the main lobby of the building. The pair had gone out to visit Mado’s grave earlier; maybe they had returned. I hurriedly scanned my surroundings, praying I’d find one of them.

                _Maybe Shinohara-san would be willing to accompany me…_

                That thought was cut short when I spotted a large man, a small young woman walking with him. There they were! I worked my way through the bustling crowd, quickly apologizing when I bumped into anyone. When I finally reached Amon and Akira, I was panting. They looked at me, confused.

                “Nagachika? Are you alright?” Amon asked in his usual serious tone.

                I paused for a bit, still trying to catch my breath, once I did, I made sure to look Amon straight in the eye.

                “Amon-san,” I began, “would you please allow me to go to see Eyepatch?” My gaze didn’t leave his as I waited for the man’s response. “I saw that you were finally able to capture him after that run-in with Aogiri. I also realize that a senior investigator to accompany me,” I added, losing my confidence with every passing second.

                The man smiled, a rare sight, and finally answered, “Ah, yes, I’ll go with you. We were able to apprehend Eyepatch, as well as several other Aogiri members a couple weeks ago. It was decided that we’d house him here for some extended research.” He glanced away, as if not sure to continue or not, but he did, “I was the one to suggest that we keep him here. “

                My eyes widened. What could he possibly want with Kaneki?

                The dark-haired man nodded to Akira, who nodded back, returning to the office. He then turned back to me and gestured for me to follow. I did as instructed and followed him to the far side of the building, where we met by a large, black door that read “RESTRICTED AREA” in big, bold lettering.

                Amon took out his CCG ID and swiped it through the scanner just above the door handle, then typed in a code on a keypad, which was also located above the door handle. A beep sounded from the lock. He opened the door, going first down the flight of stairs that lead to the underground detention center that was seldom used anymore because of 20th Ward’s peacefulness.

                I remained silent as I followed Amon through a second door that served as an entrance to a large, empty room made of concrete. Farther down, steel doors were placed on either side of the walls; holding cells for ghouls. We kept going into a wide hallway, florescent lights buzzed overhead, the smell of dust and stone hung in the air. Soon, the area opened up again, to another section of the facility. This time, the hum of machinery could be heard. I turned the corner, curious. Amon was standing off to the side, watching as a couple of researchers examined a series of computer monitors on the wall; all of them showed different angles of a dim cell. This one seemed larger than all the others I’d seen while coming here. The room was bare, with only a small, steel-frame bed in the middle of the space and a toilet. A single light hung from the ceiling, but upon closer inspection, it seemed like there were more lights to use if need be.

                My brown eyes landed on the middle screen. The angle showed a frontward view of the cell. Kaneki was sitting on the small cot, eyes trained on his feet and his body unmoving. I almost took him for a statue.

                “He’s been like this for a few days now,” one of the researchers sighed, he looked exhausted.

                “He hasn’t eaten anything this past week, either,” the other put in.

                I looked over at Amon. His eyes were narrowed and his brow was furrowed slightly in thought. I returned my gaze to the monitors and walked over for a closer look.

Kaneki looked sickly. His skin had taken on a grayish color, his hair was dull and unkempt, his lips pale and dry. Dried blood still stained parts of his skin, giving the impression that he’d been put in here directly after being captured.

Hot tears pricked at my eyes, threatening to fall. He looked so sad. It broke my heart, seeing him like this.

 _Like a caged animal,_ I thought.

Not able to take it anymore, I rushed over to one of the researchers, startling him.

“Let me in his cell,” I demanded.

The man gave me a look like he thought I was crazy. Amon came over, equally surprised.

“What are you thinking, Nagachika? Eyepatch could kill you!” He exclaimed. “I can’t let—“

“ _Please_ ,” I begged the man, “let me see him. Let me see my best friend.”

At that, his eyes widened. “What?”

I looked at him desperately. “He won’t hurt me, I promise. Just let me see him! I can’t stand it!” I was shouting by now, but I was too overcome with emotion to care. “I can’t stand seeing him like this! Look at him; he might as well be dead!”

Amon glanced up at the monitors, his eyes conflicted. “Nagachika—“

“ _Please,”_ my voice shook and I could feel warm tears trailing down my cheeks. I put my head down, “I’m begging you.”

There was a long moment of silence. It felt like an eternity. My fists clenched in nervousness.

Finally, I heard Amon say, “Let him in.”

The researchers seemed baffled by his decision, “What? S-Sir, this isn’t—“

“I said, let him in.”

The sternness of his tone seemed to reach them, as they unlocked the door without another word.

I hurried over to the large, steel door, using the both hands to slowly pull it open.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. There. Done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story and hopefully I will continue to update this frequently; but, I can make no promises. Again, feel free to leave me your opinions on this chapter or this story as a whole. I really appreciate it! - Choo


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and Kaneki meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aigoo... I'm sorry this took so long. I've just been very busy these last couple of weeks. I finished up the school year, went to South Dakota with a friend, and was having trouble with writing in general. I guess you could say I had a small case of Writer's Block, but I got through it! I also went to ColossalCon in Sandusky, Ohio last weekend! That was very fun. It was my first con, too, which made it that much more exciting. I met with Johnny Yong Bosch, Matthew Mercer, Eric Vale, and a bunch of other cool people! So, without further delay, enjoy the chapter!

I started at the sound of the door being opened.

_What could they want? Perhaps I bored them too much and now they’ve come to dispose of me._

I watched as the door was slowly opened, light streaming in from the outside. Immediately, their scent wreathed around me, like a breath of fresh air.

_Sunshine…_

I blinked in confusion. Nobody smelled like that here. Everyone reeked of metal and harsh chemicals.

_So, then, who—_

“Kaneki.”

I whipped around to see a pair of warm, brown eyes that were so painfully familiar. My eyes widened, blood running cold.

                _Hide. No… God, no._

                I looked away quickly, feigning confusion. “I don’t know who you’re talking about,” I said in the most convincing tone I could muster. I could feel Hide’s sympathetic gaze on me. I clenched my fists in frustration. _I didn’t deserve anyone’s pity._

                “Kaneki. I know it’s you. I’ve known for a long time, actually,” the normality in his tone surprised me.

                I look up at him and he smiles; that same smile he always wore.

                “Yeah,” he continued, “I’ve known ever since that incident with Nishiki-senpai.” He laughs a bit, looking back at me, “Thanks for that, by the way.”

                I drop my tired gaze back down to the floor. “You’ve known? Then…” I trailed off, gritting my teeth. “I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Hide.” My eyes began to burn with unshed tears as my knees buckle underneath me. I fall to the floor, silent tears streaming down my face. Hide kneeled down, his hand reaching out to touch me. I tense up, afraid that I might hurt him. He seemed to sense that, and backed off.

                “What are you sorry for?” the blonde asks softly.

                I shake my head, angry at myself for no real reason in particular. “For everything,” I sob, “I’m a liar; a monster. I don’t even know what’s right anymore.”

                A warm hand on top of mine stops my train of thought. I look up to see Hide’s eyes, full determination and something else I couldn’t identify. My breath catches in my throat as I stare into those brown orbs.

                “Kaneki Ken, you are _not_ a monster; do you hear me? You are _not_.”

                A choked sob escapes my lips. _If you only knew…_ “Hide,” I pause, searching for the right words, “I’m not who I was.”

                “Me neither.”

                I look up at my former friend—that’s all he was anymore, right?—with wide eyes. He’s smiling again. “I’ve changed, too, Kaneki. Everyone has; Touka-chan, Hinami-chan, all of them have changed over time.”

                My eyes grow wider at the mention of Touka and Hinami-chan. What are they doing now? Are they okay? Where are they? “Hide, I—“

                “Ken, will you let me help you?”

                I freeze. Memories of my mother coming back out of the blue. Tears well up in my eyes as I squeeze them shut.

                _I don’t know if you can._

                “Kaneki, they said you haven’t eaten anything for a week now?”

                I nod, giving in.

                “Why?”

                I look up at Hide, my tone plain and emotionless. “I have no reason to anymore,” I state. I thought it best to starve and die of my own accord than to be put to death like some worthless animal. I saw hurt flash in his eyes, his brows furrowing in frustration as he suddenly grabs both my wrists, causing me to jump and look at him with wide, startled eyes.

                “What about me? I’m not reason enough for you to live? What about Touka? Hinami-chan? What about them?” Hide’s tone was fierce and determined, a stark contrast to what I was used to.

                I couldn’t form the words to respond, too shocked from his outburst; but his words rang true in my head. “Hide, I didn’t mean…” I trailed off again.

                The blonde looked at me, his eyes sad once again. “Kaneki,” he said quietly.

                I turned away so I faced the stone wall. I could still feel Hide’s gaze on me. When he finally stood up to go, I felt both sad and relieved.

                “Kaneki.”

                I raised my head to show I was listening.

                Hide continued, “I’ll be back soon. You’re still my best friend; and I will help you in any way I can, whether you want me to or not. Plus, rabbits can die of loneliness, remember?”

                After that, I am left alone once again. The sharp pain of hunger can be felt throughout my entire body. I can smell the sweet aroma of the meat that was delivered to me early this morning, now more than ever. I turn and see the small brown package that is located at the other side of the room, on the floor. I get to my feet and walk slowly over to it. I kneel down and pick it up in my hands. Something wet travels down my chin; I reach up to wipe it away, my eyes go wide when I realize what it is.

                _Saliva._

I open the package carefully. Once it is open, I stare down at the contents.

                _It’ll be all your fault. You’re putting everyone in danger, you know? You’re opening the door to disaster._

Rize’s sly voice echoes in my ears, her message making me stop.

                _Yeah, I know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked it! A lot of people have been leaving me some awesome comments that I've loved reading, so keep 'em coming, please, guys! Thanks, bye! - Choo


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to thank you all for reading my story and for the support you've given me. I never thought I would receive so much love for this fanfic and I'm really glad that people enjoy my writing. 
> 
> The point I'm trying to make is: Thank you! Thank you so much for reading my stories and giving me such positive feedback! 
> 
> Now, read on!

“I have no reason to anymore.”  

                When Kaneki said that, I felt my insides run cold; but that was soon replaced with a burning frustration. I wasn’t mad at him, of course not; I was mad at myself, for not being able to protect him, for not being there for him when he needed it. Even if it was outside of my control, it still upset me, and the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

                “What about me? I’m not reason enough for you to live? What about Touka? Hinami-chan? What about them?”

                I could see from his expression that he was at a loss for words, and to be honest, so was I.

                “Hide, I didn’t mean…” he trailed off.

                _Of course you didn’t,_ I thought, _I’m just sad; for both you and me._ I looked at Kaneki, my heart heavier than ever, “Kaneki.”

                He turned away from me, staring at the dull stone wall instead. I kept my gaze on him for a long time. I got up with a sigh, getting to the door before I turned around once more to look at my friend. “Kaneki,” I said. When he lifted his head I continued, “I’ll be back soon. You’re still my best friend; and I will help you in any way I can, whether you want me to or not. Plus, rabbits can die of loneliness, remember?” With that said, I left, closing the door behind me.

                At this point, my brain was busy trying to come up with some sort of plan; I wanted to help Kaneki, but with the current circumstances, there was little to no chance of that happening.

                “Nagachika.”

                I was jarred from my thoughts when Amon’s deep voiced called me over to where he and the pair of researchers were gathered. They had obviously watched Kaneki and I’s little interaction.

                I walked over to where they were, “Yes?”

                Amon glanced at the two scientists. They both had worried expressions on their faces, but it didn’t seem to faze the larger man, “I have a preposition for you,” he stated. “If I can get this cleared by Marude-san, I would like you to continue visiting Eyepatch—“

                “Kaneki,” I interrupted.

                “Right; Kaneki,” the man continued, “if you can prove that he is different—that he truly means no harm to us, he might be able to be released from captivity. He would still need to be monitored, of course.”

                I met the dark-haired man’s gaze skeptically, “Why are you so interested in getting Kaneki released?” I asked.

                Amon gazes at me for a while, his eyes held a faraway look in their depths. His intense gaze returned and he looked at me, his reply genuine. “I believe that he’s different—that he could help people realize something that we ourselves are not yet aware of.”

                I took a moment to access his words. After a few moments of silence, I nodded once, “I’ll do it,” I said.

                The man nodded back, “I will try and convince Marude-san.”

                With that, he walked off, heading back towards the office sector of headquarters.

 

                “Marude-san?” I stood in front of the man’s desk.

                He glanced up at me briefly. “What is it, Koutaro?” he asked.

                “I would like to discuss something with you, sir,” I replied. “A proposition.”

                Marude looked up from his work, giving his full attention. “Alright. What is it?”

                “It’s concerning Eyepatch, sir. It turns out an agent that works here—Nagachika Hideyoshi? Well, he’s a friend of his.”

                “What?” The older man seemed appalled at the idea. “Nagachika is in cahoots with a ghoul?”

                I quickly interrupted his train of thought. “No, sir. That’s not what I meant. Nagachika found out that we had been housing Eyepatch here and asked me to escort him to his holding cell.”

                “And you took him?” The man raised an eyebrow.

                I nodded, albeit begrudgingly. “Yes; but please, hear me out, sir. I believe Nagachika could help us; I don’t think Eyepatch is like other ghouls—“

                “Are you crazy, Koutaro?” Marude cut in. “Eyepatch was part of the Aogiri organization. That ghoul is responsible for countless people’s deaths; and you’re trying to tell me that you think him different from other ghouls?”

                “Sir, I honestly believe that Nagachika could change Eyepatch. His case is unlike any we’ve ever heard of,” I tried to convince the man, but the look on his face told me that he was having none of it.

                “Koutaro,” he sighed, “I don’t want to hear anything more about this proposition of yours. Please, leave.”

                The tone in his voice was one of finality, so I bowed slightly and took my leave, frustrated that I wasn’t able to sway Marude.

                _What do I do, Mado-san?_ I thought hopelessly. _What would you do?_

 

                After Amon told me that Marude-san had rejected his idea, I spent the rest of the day trying to find some sort of loophole or idea, but in the end, I came up empty.

                “Kaneki,” I sighed, staring up at the ceiling of my apartment, “I’ll think of something, I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I updated before school starts! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will continue to try and update as frequently as possible, but with school coming up, it will be difficult. 
> 
> However, I will work hard for you! I promise! Also, I'll try to make the next one longer, since this one was relatively short.
> 
> Give me your feedback, please! It really helps me out. :)  
> \- Choo


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide continues trying to come up with a plan to rescue Kaneki from the detention center. Perhaps its all for not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to apologize to all of the people who read my fanfiction for taking so long. I kinda fell into a hole where I had no inspiration to do anything at all. And with school being so hectic, I didn't really have time for anything else. I'm very sorry for those of you who have been waiting all this time for the next chapter. But do not fear! This fic is still going! I plan on finishing the whole thing, no matter what. So, you don't have to worry about that, at least. 
> 
> But yes! It's back! I'm back! A Tragedy is back! And with an extra long chapter this time! (for me anyways...)
> 
> Now, read on!

                I jolted awake at the sound of a deafening crash. I was on my feet in an instant, senses on high alert.

                Several more crashes sounded around me, the sound of frantic footsteps followed.

                _What…?_

                Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door to my cell; then another, and another.

                I got into a fighting stance, my kagune at the ready.

                The steel door was shredded to pieces, the unmistakable shards of an ukaku kagune flying through the gaping hole in the door and towards me. I jumped back, using my rinkaku as a shield.

                When the firing ceased, unsteady footsteps could be heard. A familiar scent flooded my nose and I knew right away who it was.

                “Eyepatch!” a familiar voice exclaimed, their shadow coming into view. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

                “What do you want, Ayato?” I asked.

                A laugh echoed throughout the room and I could finally see him in the dim light.

                “Come on. I was captured, too, Eyepatch. You can imagine what I’ve been doing.”

                Ayato looked sickly; gaunt. His skin had a grayish hue to it and he was unsteady, staggering as he walked. His kagune flared weakly behind him, eventually going out completely. “It looks like you’ve been doing the exact same thing I have. Rotting away in a cell,” the dark-haired male chuckled bitterly.

                I watched in silence as he made his way forward, gait unsteady and lagging.

                “Kaneki.”

                I was surprised when he used my real name.

                “W-We need to…run. The CCG, they plan to use us to—“

                That all I was able to hear from him. His words were cut short as the blade of a quinque boar through his stomach.

                My eyes widened in shock, slowly panning up to see who the killer was. However, another quinque blade appeared, sweeping down towards me.

                I jumped back, the force of the impact cracking the stone floor. My attacker’s face was shadowed too much for me to see who they were. I gritted my teeth and launched myself at them. Their blade clashed against my kagune, causing sparks to fly. I was shoved back by their strength, sending me skidding across the floor. I dug my rinkaku into the stone, righting myself just in time to avoid another one of their attacks; as I dodged, a flash of movement caught my eye, but it was too late. Another form of quinque shot forward, catching me off guard and catching the right side of my face. I stumbled, managing to get up just as the two agents brought their weapons down with great force. I quickly blocked both of them, jumping back as I used my kagune to push them away.

                I eyed both my opponents; one in front of me, blocking the door, and the other to my right. I summoned all of my remaining strength, jumping upward and sending my rinkaku towards the enemy in front. They dodge my attack quickly, providing me with an opening. I moved forward as quickly as I could, flinching as one of their weapons impaled my kagune.

               My heart was racing with desperation and adrenalin as I escaped the cell, running as fast as I possibly could through the hallways of the detention center. As I ran, I noticed that the hallways were covered with blood, bodies of investigators and ghouls alike strewn about the halls as well. 

               The exit door was wide open when I reached it, the large metal door torn from its hinges and lying, dented, in the corner. I wasted no time leaving the center and CCG main headquarters. I was still being pursued by those two investigators, even as I ran through the empty, abandoned streets of the 20th Ward. Bodies could be found out on the streets, too.

                I skidded to a halt when a disheveled looking man blocked my way.

                He grabbed me by my shoulders, tears streaming from his eyes; his kakugan were showing. “Help me! Please!” he begged. “You have to help me escape! They’re going to use us like pawns! I—”

                Blood gushed from the man’s mouth, covering my face, as his eyes rolled back into his head. He collapsed, the small blade of a quinque protruding from his back.

                I stared at his corpse for a moment before a shout brought me back to reality. I took off running again, running through alleys and turning down random streets in hope that I would be able to get rid of the investigators tailing me.

                Eventually, with adrenalin no longer keeping me going, I was forced to stop. I hid myself in a dark alley between some buildings. It was a cold night, my breath coming out in puffs. I flinched at a sudden pain in my side and moved to cover it with a shaking hand. It was bleeding; so was a pretty deep wound on my cheek. My healing abilities weren’t active because of my weak state. I searched my mind for possible options.

                I had nowhere to go, and it wasn’t safe to go looking, because there was a possibility that I may run into investigators; and I couldn’t afford to take any more damage.

                I slumped against the wall, sliding down until my knees were folded against me. I felt sleep slowly overtaking my senses. I knew if I feel asleep now, I would die. Then I thought back to Hide’s words.

_“What about me? I’m not reason enough for you to live?”_

_Hide…_ I thought back to when him and I were in school together. When things were still normal.

_When you were still human._

               My eyes widen when a voice in my head spoke, sly and sadistic.

_Too bad you can never go back to the way things were; when you were still pure and unassuming. Look at yourself now. You’re twisted. Tainted. Just like the rest of them. Meant to lead a life of suffrage and pain._

              My eyes narrowed as I realized the truth in Rize’s words, as much as I didn’t want to believe it, it was true. I will never again be who I once was.

              She fell silent, leaving me with my own thoughts.

              My head snapped up at the sound of distant fighting.

_Doves,_ I thought, and I forced myself to stand.

              Keeping a hand on the wall, I slowly started moving away from the noise.

 

              Having been unable to get any sleep, I decided to take a walk. I strolled down the block, taking in the night sky and my peaceful surroundings. This also gave me more time to try and come up with a plan to try and rescue Kaneki.

              I sighed. “Kaneki, what am I going to do?”

              When I received no answer, I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my sweatshirt and looked up at the stars. Some wisps of cloud streaked the sky here and there, but other than that, it was a beautiful night.

_I wonder how he’s doing. Hopefully he ate something._

              I pursed my lips slightly, kicking at the sidewalk.

_Maybe if I spoke to Marude-san about this whole idea and explained it to him, he’d be more willing._

              I tossed around the idea a bit, but ended up getting rid of it. If Amon-san couldn’t convince him, I doubt I would.

              I walked around the entire block, trying to think of any feasible ideas before I finally gave up and went back home.

              It was around 2:30 when I got back to my apartment building. I had my hand on the handle when a slight movement in the shadows caught my attention. I stared in its direction, waiting to see if it would move again, apprehension rising in my gut. Sure enough, whatever it was moved again.

             “Hello?” I called reluctantly, moving closer. “Is anyone there?”

             “H-Hide…”

             My eyes widen when I hear a strained voice call my name. I look around.

             “H-Hello? Who said that?”

              I turn when I hear approaching footsteps; they were slow, unsteady.

             A head of snow-white hair staggers into the light of the moon, messy and caked with blood. “Hide…”

             I froze, unable to believe my eyes; my heart and lungs stopped.

             “Kaneki.”

             “Hide, please… I-I need—“ the words died in his throat, his body wracked with violent coughs. Blood spilled from Kaneki’s lips, dripping onto the ground.

             My eyes widened when I realized what kind of condition he was in. “Kaneki!” I ran over to him just as he collapsed, holding him up. “What happened? What are you doing here?”

             His entire body shook as he struggled to breathe. He only shook his head, biting back a scream of pain, his hand trying to cover a bleeding wound on his side. He hung his head in exhaustion, breathing worsening.

             “Kaneki! Kaneki!” I hurriedly surveyed my options.

              I couldn’t take him to a hospital; and I didn’t have any of the proper resources to try and help him.

              “Touka.” I said, hoisting Kaneki up with me.

              I lifted him up in my arms, carrying him as I started towards Touka and Hinami’s house. Maybe they knew someone that could help.

               

              I knocked on the door, praying that someone would answer.

              “Come on, Touka-chan. I really need your help,” I glanced down at Kaneki, who’s face had gone extremely pale; and the bleeding from his wounds refused to stop.

              I looked up, relieved, when the door finally opened. Touka stood there, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

              She groaned. “Hide…? What—“ she gasped when she saw Kaneki lying unconscious in my arms and quickly ushered me inside, where I placed Kaneki on the couch.

              “What happened?” the raven-haired girl asked, still staring at her friend as though she thought he would disappear if she looked away.

              “I-I don’t know,” I told her. “Can you help him? Do you know anyone that could?”

              Touka nodded, walking over to the phone without another word.

              I kneeled next to my friend. “Kaneki? I need you to hold on for a little longer, okay? Hold on, please…” I begged. I couldn’t lose him again.

              The sound of a door opening caused me to look up. Hinami stood there, her eyes still closed from sleep.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  “Onee-chan?” she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms before slowly opening them.

                Her eyes first noticed me, then she slowly shifted her gaze to the person on the couch, her eyes going wide, much like Touka. She collapsed right there, still staring.

                “O-Onii-ch-chan…?” tears welled up in her eyes, spilling over and streaming down her face.

                She slowly got to her feet, making her way toward where Kaneki lay. I skootched over so that she could come see him. She extended a trembling hand, fingers brushing his own. Upon touching him, she burst out in tears, sobbing quietly. I rubbed her back soothingly, trying to comfort her.

                “Onii-chan, wh-what took y-you s-so long?” she cried, lying her head down on his chest. “O-Onee-chan and I-I, w-we thought—we…” she couldn’t even bring herself to say it, sobbing even harder. “I knew you would come back to us,” I heard her mutter. I couldn’t help smiling.

                “Hide Onii-chan,” the girl said, turning to face me and wiping away her tears. “What happened to Onii-chan? Where has he been all this time?”

                “He didn’t get the chance to tell me when I found him,” I told her. “Maybe he’ll tell us after he’s healed.”

                The brunette nodded, looking back at Kaneki. She grabbed his hand once more and held it tightly. “You’ll be okay, Onii-chan. You’re strong, I know,” she whispered to him.

                Touka reentered the living room. “Ah, Hinami. Did we—“ she stopped when she saw the girl was holding onto Kaneki’s hand, not paying her any mind. She smiled a bit.

                I stood. “Could anyone help?”

                She nodded. “Yomo-san should be here soon. He’ll know what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs for five years* I wrote all this in one day! That's a new record for me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, leave me some feedback in the comments! I really love reading and responding to you guys! 
> 
> (Or you could yell at me, if, y'know... If you want to..)
> 
> See ya! - Choo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the beginning! It was short, I know. I'll try and post longer chapters in the future. I tried to leave it on a cliffhanger.. As I said at the start of this chapter, I apologize for any errors I may have missed. I'm not exactly sure on how often I will be updating this, as I am just finishing up the school year. But hopefully with summer coming I'll be able to update more frequently!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave me some feedback in the comments! I'd love to hear what you have to say!  
> \- Choo


End file.
